


Homecoming

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve cares for Tony after a hard battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I’m coming to this pairing from the Iron Man movie and just starting to catch up on comic canon, so this is a combination movieverse and comic verse.

Tony set down in his workshop, his armor battered and dented. JARVIS activated the assembly platform as both of Tony’s robots, Dummy and Butterfingers, rolled up to start digging Tony out of the armor.

“You know you could have asked one of the Avengers to go with you.”

Tony jerked, head turning toward the sound of Steve’s voice Steve turned the light on, illuminating where he was sitting on the couch with a book in hand.

“I’m fine.” Tony said automatically.

Steve sighed. He set his book aside and went to help Tony out of the armor. Arguing with him about Tony’s death wish wouldn’t change anything, only leading to both of them yelling at each other. Which was the last thing Steve wanted to do tonight.

Once out of the armor, Steve had to bit his tongue at the new bruises appearing on Tony’s lean body. He carefully manhandled Tony over to the shower, leaving a trail of their clothes behind.

“I’m okay.” Tony insisted. Steve ignored the statement, hearing only the pain and exhaustion underling Tony’s words.

“I know.” Steve said, not calling Tony on his blatant lie.

Steve reached into the shower to turn it on. He tested the water until he was satisfied by the temperature before pushing Tony under the hot spray. Tony let him, his body pliant under Steve’s hands. Once in the shower, Tony leaned against the wall, eyes closed and face turned up into the spray. Steve kept his touch gentle as he washed away the grime and sweat from the battle, paying careful attention to the tender spots whenever Tony flinched. Through it all Tony remained limp under Steve’s ministrations.

When Tony was this exhausted, in pain, and pushed to his limits, then and only then, would he allow Steve to coddle him like this. It was also the time when Steve didn’t push Tony about his inability to stop scarifying himself for others and his constant refusal to ask for help, even when it might mean his death. .

Out of the shower, Steve gently dried Tony off before getting him into a pair of sweat pants and tank top that had a hole cut out for the arc reactor. He got both of them up the stairs and into Tony’s bedroom with its massive bed. Tony was already half asleep as Steve tucked them both in. JARVIS dimmed the lights while Steve curled around Tony, one hand resting over Tony’s heart, feeling its’ steady beat beneath his fingers.

He brushed his lips over Tony, hearing Tony’s contented sigh as he rolled into the heat of Steve’s body before sliding deeper into sleep. Steve lay awake, just holding onto Tony and wondering what he could do to convince Tony of how much he meant to Steve and the world.


End file.
